


Welcome Aboard

by Otterman



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 星际迷航&银河系漫游指南Crossover
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Khan Noonien Singh
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年10月9日首次发表于LOFTER

Arthur的反射弧有点长。

小到漏气的车胎、过站的地铁，大到不翼而飞的信用卡、从天而降的解职信，后知后觉的习惯往往令事态在Arthur真正意识之前就落入到不可挽回的境地，特殊的大脑回路让他的生活节奏注定比别人慢半拍。

他错失过不少美事，但似乎从未躲过什么灾难。在他无聊到几乎连陌生人都遇不见一个的生活里，倒霉事却时常成群结队而来。可面包机的叮咚声并不能吸引他的注意力，烤过头的刺鼻焦味可以；心仪的女生跟着别的男人离场也不会让他觉出危机，只有等回家后瞪着电视里已经被播过一百遍的滑稽喜剧，他才恍惚间开始伤心。

但因为时常孤身一人，没人会在他状况外神游时拍拍他的肩膀提醒他，更不会有人在他不辨方向即将掉队时好心伸手帮一帮他。他一个人住，支着小烟囱的两层小屋被建在人迹罕至的郊外，那儿房屋稀疏，道路狭窄，屋子周围是一片广袤无垠的绿地，宽阔得足够停下一艘宇宙飞船。

该死的宇宙飞船！！！

不是Arthur有什么关于宇宙飞船的，例如被外星人绑架的糟糕回忆，这个多少男孩子童年时心神向往的东西之所以被他锁在敏感词库里，只是因为那曾经残酷地扼杀了一段还未开始就已结束的美好恋情。

在那个为数不多的、成为记忆里仍留有色彩的一部分的化装舞会里，那唯一的、令他为之心动的女生，竟然被一个自称有**宇宙飞船**的花花公子给把走了！

一个连头套都不戴就装外星人的白痴！

哦，他的Tricia。他们本来可以一起牵着手，去世界上很多很多的地方，可现在一切都只剩下那张被框在手机屏幕里的低像素合影。

如果那时候答应她一起去马达加斯加就好了。Arthur有时会这么想。

当Arthur说倒霉事成群结队而来，这句话的意思仅仅是字面意义上的。

譬如今天，上述的四项事例刚刚赶在周五的日落之前争先恐后地爆发完。

他先是在早上出发上班前发现自己的车胎瘪了，费了好大劲才把备用胎换上，急急忙忙好不容易把车开到地铁站，紧接着又把地铁给坐过站了。这么一来二去，上班严重迟到自然顺理成章，他刚坐稳不久就接到一张被拍在桌子上的解职信——在他的老板艰难地度过忍耐期后，他终于把最后一点迟到额度也用光了。

而当他站在超市的自动收银台前，拎着一袋大罐小罐的啤酒准备结账时，他发现钱包里常用的那张信用卡早已不见踪影。

非常有可能是早上匆忙间给地铁卡充值后就忘记拔出来了。Arthur默默地抽出他的第二张也是仅剩的一张信用卡，而后拎着啤酒表情呆愣地开车回了家。

太阳正朝着远处的地平线徐徐坠下，迟到的负面情绪则在他身体里一点一点地累积起来。Arthur觉得一定不会有比眼前更糟的事情发生了，可这话就像一句不能被提起的诅咒，一说便要遭殃。

他没精打采地从车里出来，右手四指勾着购物袋，里面的罐装啤酒相互摩擦碰撞着，下一秒，就突然像自动引爆的炸弹一样，“砰哧”一声爆开了。

Arthur抬起手，液体伴随着猛地被释放的气泡，从破了的袋子和罐子里迅速流出来，源源不断。

他的啤酒！！！

他只不过想在这糟糕透顶的一天终于结束后舒服地躺在沙发里喝口啤酒看会儿电视！这是多么简单的一个愿望！

现在竟然都破灭了！！

Arthur感觉罕见的怒意马上就要压过惊诧，接过掌控他情绪的头把交椅，可当他垂下右手扭过头，恐惧在瞬间就把前两者轻易地踢开了。

视线中有一个男人站在几步开外，一袭黑衣，表情冷峻。

男人右手里有把银灰色的手枪，里面的子弹刚刚才精准地射中那袋可怜的啤酒。

Arthur被突如其来的惊恐冲击得大脑一片空白，只有本能的求生意识让他稍微反应过来。他想要钻进车里开车逃走，可手刚伸进口袋里碰到车钥匙就不再敢动。

男人正朝他走来，可怖的目光一直盯在他身上。完蛋了，Arthur心想。他怎么也没想到自己短暂的生命会在这样一个悲惨的周末开端潦草结束。

他像只木桩子一样钉在原地，一动不动。耳边静得可怕，只有地上快要漏完的啤酒还在虚弱地“哗啦哗啦”。

Arthur已经开始为自己默哀了。

他大气都不敢出地看着男人来到自己跟前，眼睛却不知死活地跟那双眼对视起来。

男人比他高出半个头，灰色的眼睛里没有情绪，却散发着一股寒意。他右侧的颧骨上有一道新鲜的伤口，在覆着些许灰迹的惨白面颊上格外醒目。

Arthur勇敢地与即将让自己遇害的杀人凶手对望了三秒，他的勇气在这漫长的三秒里显得格外之多——毕竟这有可能是他余生的全部勇气了。

但出乎意料的，男人竟然把手伸向了他牛仔外套前胸口袋里的钱包。

原来是劫财！Arthur心中一阵狂喜，但马上又被担忧取代了：他的钱包里现在只剩一张额度凄凉的信用卡和几只硬币，他不知道靠这点东西能不能让自己避免丧命。

但他决定试试。Arthur狠狠地吞咽了一下，仿佛是要把嘴里喉头的恐惧感统统吞进肚子里。

“都，都在这了……我有张信用卡今天早上不见了……是真真，真的。”

他觉得自己的语言能力一下子退回到了二十多年前的水平。可男人对他说的话似乎并不感兴趣，只是好奇地打开钱包。他的视线落在Arthur放在透明夹层的驾照上，开口像是在自言自语。

_“Arthur Dent.”_

Arthur从来没有听到自己的名字被这样低沉寒冷的声音念出来过。他感觉自己的皮肤上瞬间翻起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

接着男人居然把钱包又放回了他胸前的口袋里。

完了。他刚刚默哀到哪儿了来着？

自己果然还是逃不过这惨痛的命运，Arthur悲哀地心想。现在他离自己的家门仅有不到二十步距离，可他大概永远也走不到那里了。

就一枪，痛快点吧，千万不要折磨我啊。Arthur紧闭住双眼等待最后的极刑，可耳边没有骇人的枪响，只有男人冷冰冰的声音。

“带我去你家。”

这毫无疑问是一个命令。Arthur惊愕地睁开眼，男人就在自己跟前，依旧毫无表情的脸近在咫尺。

想不到是要劫色！Arthur心中一阵悲喜交加，犹豫地开口：“去，去我家干嘛？”

“我需要一个安静的地方处理伤。”

男人低沉地回答道。Arthur转动眼珠，这才发现男人右侧靠近腰部的衣料是破的，那个不小的裂口周围有一大片暗沉的腥红。

Arthur从来就对血肉模糊的伤口有种近乎过敏的恐惧感。他赶紧撤回视线，小心翼翼地对男人说：“……我可以开车送你去医院。”

他觉得这是保住自己性命的最佳方案了，可话音未落，一股强烈的窒息感就猛然袭上他的胸口。

他被男人一只手掐住脖子，狠狠按在自己的车上。那力道大得惊人，毫秒间就能将他推向死亡的边缘。

“你可以选择。”

男人目光凛冽，收拢五指令手下的人发出一声呜咽。

Arthur双手死命地想掰开锁在自己喉间的那只手，张嘴发出一阵胡乱的求救。

“我……啊……我……”

男人听到一个字眼，稍稍松手。Arthur感到刚刚开始模糊的视线又清晰起来，赶紧趁这个机会大声说：“我我我我答应你！我答应你……你快放手……！”

男人放开手，站在原地满意地不再动作。劫后余生的感觉令Arthur浑身陷入瘫软。他扒着车顶又是喘气又是咳嗽，等两腿不抖了才摇摇晃晃地带着男人朝自己家门走去。


	2. Chapter 2

屋子里很安静，浴室里也很安静，如果不是偶尔有响动从那里传来，Arthur会以为自己现在仍是一个人在家。孤单、无聊，但安全、舒适地一个人在家，和过去每一个下班后的周末没有两样。

可现在一切都不同了。男人的手枪躺在餐桌上，而他本人则在浴室里。Arthur在被命令拿给他酒精和医药箱之后就被赶了出来。不过老实说，就算他不赶，Arthur也一秒都不想呆在里面。

此刻他站在自家客厅的中央，坐立不安手足无措，连电视遥控器都不敢碰一下。虽说他已经度过了刚刚那生死攸关的时刻，但应激系统的过度反应令他一时半会儿还没法从极其恐慌和高度警觉的状态中脱离出来。

更何况，那个动动手指就能把自己掐死的人还在这间屋子里。

Arthur望着餐桌上的银灰色手枪，不可抑制地陷入了浮想。他可以偷偷地拿起枪，悄悄地、很小心很小心地走去浴室……男人的反应再快力气再大也比不过子弹。虽然自己没开过枪，不过扣扳机这种事只要有手指头的人都会干吧？不，还是不要开枪了，他才没想要变成杀人凶手，再说……

“过来。”

男人低沉的嗓音在浴室里响起，Arthur浑身的汗毛瞬间都竖了起来。

他几乎立马就把脑海中的画面忘得一干二净，二话不说便往浴室走去。匆忙间小腿还重重地撞在茶几角上，差点就把自己摔得瞬间躺平。

他站在浴室门口犹豫了一会儿，正想着先敲门会不会比较保险，男人隔着门命令道：“进来。”

Arthur吞咽了一下，好像害怕踩到地雷一般万分谨慎地推门而入。

虽然他之前已经做好了充分的心理准备，但当亲眼目睹到浴室里的景象，他还是忍不住屏住了呼吸。他得说他的浴室现在就像个案发现场一样，湿漉漉的地板上有好几处都沾着暗红的血迹，男人被剪开的衣服被扔在一边，几条染上腥红的毛巾被凌乱地堆在洗舆台上，男人则赤裸着上身站在镜子前，只留给他一个背影。

他腰侧的伤口让他看起来像案件的受害人，可脸上的神色又仿佛在说他才是冷酷的袭击者。

Arthur站在门口，看着男人苍白的皮肤不敢动弹。男人从镜子里直视他，手里拿着两块纱布：“帮我按着。”

Arthur走过去接过纱布，战战兢兢。

他几乎不敢直视那可怖的伤口。鲜红的血肉就这么赤裸裸地曝露在他眼前，没有半点视觉上的过滤。天呐，他都不知道自己会晕血啊。他强压着内心的恐惧和胃部的不适感，一手一块纱布想要盖在那道过长的伤口上，可浑身上下的动作都因为害怕而极不协调。

“不要抖！”男人朝他暴躁地吼道，仿佛是被他给惹恼了。

Arthur被惊得忍不住往后缩了缩，曲起的手肘不小心磕到洗舆台上那只刚刚装酒精的空玻璃瓶，“哐啷”一声，碎片一地。

刺耳的破碎声响彻在封闭的狭小空间里，Arthur一瞬间感觉不到自己的心跳了。

他僵硬地抬起头，嘴里干得发苦：“不，不是故意的。”

男人盯住他的双眼，冰冷的表情却仿佛比任何怒容都要可怕。

这实在太让人委屈了。Arthur感觉自己就像个做错了事的小孩，话不敢说头不敢抬地协助着眼前的陌生男人处理伤口。他生怕弄疼眼前的人而触怒他，又害怕自己的动作会显出任何懈怠。这种极度真实的慌张和恐惧他在八岁过后就基本没再体验过，上一次大概就在约合半小时前。

他压抑着呼吸，终于帮男人把腰腹部都严严实实地用纱布包扎起来。两人之间的空气里混杂着硝烟、金属和血腥的气息，在紧张而微妙的气氛下闷热、胶合、膨胀。

灯光下男人的脸上全是汗，凌乱的黑色短发有几缕稍长些的搭在额前，也是湿的。

“你真的……不用去医院吗？”Arthur小心地瞥了男人一眼，小声问道。男人身上的伤口看起来的确需要缝合和更专业的治疗，这样简单的消毒是根本不够的。

但男人饶有兴趣地看着他，言简意赅：“不。”

这个回答比之前提起去医院时的反应可友好了不少。Arthur点点头，赶紧落荒而逃。他觉得再不出去自己就要吐在浴室里了。他现在真的急需喝一杯茶来安抚一下自己严重受惊的心脏。

他扶着墙挪到厨房，还在掂量泡茶给自己引来杀身之祸的可能性，新的问题又出现了。

浴室里的人需要一件衣服。

这个问题可比处理伤口难多了。Arthur的衣柜里本来就没有很多衣服，而要在有限的选择里翻出一件合身的则是难上加难。他在二楼卧室和一楼客厅间来回跑了好几趟也没能找出一件男人穿得下的衣服——他们的身材差别的确并不是一丁点。

Arthur跪在地上从衣柜底部抽出一件皱巴巴的白衬衫，这件穿在他身上有些大，所以长年累月被埋在其他衣物之下。如果这个也不行，他的确想不出什么好办法了。也许他可以帮男人再把纱布往上绑几圈？如果他不会为此把自己宰了的话？

Arthur抓着衬衫垂头丧气地来到客厅，却发现男人已经一脸安然地坐在沙发上。

身着着他的睡袍。

那是件墨绿色的长睡袍，只要Arthur在家时便与他形影不离的睡袍。它平时被Arthur习惯性地在出门前搭在靠近门的沙发椅背上，不过此刻已经被今天的不速之客抢先一步占据。这件睡袍对Arthur来说确实颇为宽大，穿着它时他甚至得挽起袖边，否则会被盖住双手，眼下给男人穿上，的确是唯一可行的方案了。

Arthur体会到一种私有财产被他人强占的挫折感。不过他明智地没有留下任何评论，而是捏着衬衫原路返回卧室。

待他再下楼来，他发现男人竟然仍然安静地坐在沙发上。

而他的手枪也仍旧安稳地躺在餐桌上。

看来男人好像暂时没兴趣杀自己。Arthur在楼梯口磨蹭着，不再敢前进。虽然距离空间的拉开让刚刚逼近极限的紧张感释放了不少，但他还是一点都不想踏入那个会让心理距离触发危险警报的半径范围内。可眼下他的确想要一杯茶，极其迫切地想。茶从来都是他百试不厌的情绪安慰剂，再说万一他看不到明天的太阳，今晚喝一杯好茶将会是他唯一的切实愿望。

Arthur摸着楼梯扶手，没有犹豫多久便开口：“我可以泡茶吗？”

他看不到男人的脸，但那声音立刻作出了回应：“为什么不，这是你家。”

这当然是我家！！！可要不是你一直凶巴巴的谁会在自己家被吓得不敢说话？Arthur瞬间觉得刚刚才弱下去些许的委屈之情“噌”地一下就冒了上来，直到一杯热茶下肚后才稍有好转。

他倚着料理台，感到胃里的暖意带着令人心安的温度在自己的身体里慢慢扩散开。他的眼睛依旧警惕地盯着客厅门口，脑子却已经开始飞快转动起来。

他心里的疑问实在是太多了。

这个男人到底是谁？他为什么受伤了？他为什么受伤了还不去医院？他为什么要来自己家？他什么时候才会走？他会把自己杀了吗？Arthur最关心最后两个问题，但他明白当有机会知道答案，自己很有可能身陷何种下场。

除非……他现在就亲口去问那个男人。

Arthur转过身，小心地从壁橱里拿出另一只茶杯。想要和危险人物交流、甚至改变自己的命运，你得先讨好他。


	3. Chapter 3

男人穿着Arthur的睡袍，正面无表情地坐在沙发中央。Arthur隔着茶几站在远端，用两根手指把茶杯一点一点推到男人面前。然后他迅速去餐桌前搬了把椅子，摆在客厅门口——他知道和人谈话得面对面才足够礼貌，可他实在不想和男人坐得太近，而这是他可以接受的最近距离。

Arthur能感受到在做这些时背后一直有一道目光在紧紧跟随着自己，因为从后脑勺到背部上方持续不断的发毛感就没有间断过，总是如影随形。

他觉得刚刚喝茶带来的短暂镇定几乎马上就要失效了，转身坐稳，果然看见男人正望着自己。

Arthur不明白男人为什么这么喜欢盯着自己看，他甚至开始怀疑男人的目光是不是某种杀伤性武器。为了避免可能受到的潜在伤害他选择暂时不与男人对视，但这并不能缓解他早已遍布全身的不自在感。

他的脑海中此刻已有至少三种开场白，他不知道哪一种最合对方的胃口，但他得试。

Arthur张嘴深深吸入一口气，然后连同这口气一起吐出第一个问题：

“北纬51.494858，西经0.147737。”

这不是一个问题，因为这根本不是他的声音。男人抢在Arthur发出第一个音节之前就念出了这组数据，并且完全没有理会对方脸上被狠狠噎住的表情，问：“在哪里？”

Arthur有点懵，他现在体会到一种被人强行插队的震惊感，都已经到舌尖的话全在瞬间被杂糅成一个字：“哈？”

“这个坐标，在哪里？”

“我……我不知道。”Arthur实话实说。他又不是地球仪。

但他立马就感受到了周围气氛的微妙变化，就好像男人自带一种面不改色但能随时散发自己消极情绪信号的功能。他已经吸取过教训，便赶紧补充：“……我可以帮你查。”说着起身去拿笔电。

这个坐标就在这附近，根据自己并不丰富的地理知识Arthur做出判断。结果不出所料，那就在距离这里车程约一小时的市区里。Arthur坐在餐桌前，再三确定了经纬度值，然后他把笔电转向男人的方向，指着屏幕说：“在这里，是家酒吧。”

男人起身走过来，接过笔电。危险界限就这么轻易被打破，Arthur浑身上下的肌肉顿时都僵硬起来。

他用余光瞥到男人点开了酒吧评论页面里的一张照片，那上面有个戴着金边圆眼镜的老头，卷头发尖下巴，看样子似乎是酒吧的老板。

“我要去那里。”接着他听见男人说。

Arthur立即点头表示同意，又斟酌着问了句：“你……想去喝一杯吗？”

“我要去那里拿传送棒。”

男人回答，转身走回到沙发中央坐下。Arthur完全不清楚传送棒是什么，只觉得那听起来似乎和邮政运输业务有关。

看着Arthur脸上露出无比困惑的表情，男人终于决定开口解释一下：“我被困住了，只能暂时被传送到这里。我必须回去，我的船员在找我。”

这真是个振奋人心的消息——男人要“回去”。Arthur瞬间喜出望外，不过他掩饰住了自己内心的情绪，只是点点头，问：“你要回家吗？你的家在哪？”

男人看了他一眼：“我的船就是我的家。”

哦，原来是这样。Arthur总算摸清故事的主线了：男人是个海盗！他联系起男人口中的“船员”、“船”和其身上的伤，得出这个结论。不过没想到现实中的海盗皮肤这么白啊，而且这里离海还有好长一段距离呢，他是怎么到这里来的？

Arthur飞快地思索着：毫无疑问眼前的危险还没有被完全解除，但这时千万不能轻举妄动，尤其不能贸然报警，否则自己有可能连警笛都听不到就遇害家中了。显然，男人目前需要帮助，如果好好利用这一点，自己说不定能顺利摆脱危机，还能送走这个瘟神。

他清清嗓子，尽量让自己的语气充满耐心：“你的船在哪片海上？传送棒是你们的通行证吗？你想坐什么回去？……我可以帮你查查去港口城市的机票……你有护照吗？你……你叫什么名字？”

他说完这些才开始考虑自己是不是一次性问得太多了，因为男人只是沉默地看着他，过了好一会儿才作出回答。

**“我的名字是Khan** **。”**

他只选择性地回答了最后一个问题，片刻后才补充道：“我的船不在这个星球上。”

哦，不在这个星球上，那……

什么？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

Arthur感觉自己被一道惊雷劈中，剧烈的震恐令他的下巴就要掉到地上了。

不过他甚至没有费心去扶一扶，只是张着嘴，结结巴巴地挤出：“你，你是外星人吗？”

Khan似乎并不喜欢这个称呼，反问：“你称自己为地球人吗？”

Arthur像被粘在了椅子上，一动也不能动，甚至连点头摇头这样的简单反应都没法做出——他感觉自己的三观正在瓦解之中。

“我离开了船，被敌人偷袭，能量储备只允许我把自己传送到最近的星球。我和我的船员失去了联络，我需要传送棒才能回到船上，”khan站起身，向餐桌边走去，“这个半球上只有一个人有传送棒，Humma Kavula，”他将笔电上的照片给仍处于当机状态中的人看，“——落选的银河系总统候选人，酒吧的主人。所以我要去那间酒吧，从他手中拿到传送棒。这样解释，够清楚了吗？”

Khan就站在Arthur跟前，居高临下俯视着坐在椅子上的人。Arthur木讷地点点头，嘴里却跑出一个与之并不相关的问题。

“所以你说的‘船’……是指的‘宇宙飞船’？”

Khan不置可否：“我们通常不这么叫。”

“那你说的‘传送棒’……就是那种和任意门一样的东西？只要有一个，想去哪儿就去哪儿？”

Khan觉得这个比喻十分有趣，但并不否认：“简单来说，是。”

Arthur全身松弛下来，瘫软进椅子里。他的三观已经崩塌了。

他在意识上还固执地保持着将信将疑的态度，可潜意识里却似乎已经开始接受这个事实。他一开始就觉得Khan不像正常的人类，他那无时无刻不在散发着的寒意，还有那可怕的常人难及的力气……就算Khan不是外星人，估计也算得上是个超人了。他回想起被Khan掐住脖子的窒息感，不禁又打了个寒颤。

他又回忆起那个把Tricia带走的、穿衣风格不及格的花花公子——看来他也极可能是真的有宇宙飞船。上帝啊。如果是这样，Tricia说不定已经跟着那个外星人漂到太空里不知道哪个星系去了。再看看自己，这回可真的是被外星人绑架了！

他难以掩饰自己心中的惊异和失落，耷拉着脑袋不再吭声。Khan觉出眼前人的情绪变化，问：“怎么？”

Arthur抬起头，看着Khan腰间被随意打了个结的睡袍带子：“没，我还以为外……你们的血会是绿色的。”

“瓦肯人的是。”Khan说。

天已经黑了，在度过了人生中至今最为惊险的一个傍晚后，Arthur开始沉浸于一种兼有沮丧、震撼和好奇的矛盾感情里。他沮丧自己大概一辈子也没法再见到Tricia了，震撼于眼前这些自己曾只在电影里看过的事实，也好奇这个星球之外的宇宙到底是什么样。不过眼下最关键的问题是拿到传送棒好让Khan尽快回家，这样他们的生活都能回到正常的轨道。毕竟，就目前来说，他们都只是彼此生命中的闯入者。

可披着睡袍去酒吧显然不是什么好主意。Arthur思考了好一会儿，最终作出决定：“我明天可以带你去买衣服，然后送你去酒吧。”

这句话引起了Khan的兴趣，他没想到Arthur会主动提供帮助。

“但，但是我有条件。”

Khan的兴趣更浓了，自他有生以来还很少有人敢跟他谈条件。他示意Arthur继续说下去，对方仍坐在餐桌前，躲在他自己划定的危险区域外。

“你你不能杀我，不能打我，掐我脖子也不行。”Arthur说，说完他就看见Khan笑了。这是他第一次在那张冷酷无比的脸上看到一个稍带暖意的笑容，但他不知道这个笑容里包括的是什么含义。

“可以。”Khan答应道，又恢复至一贯那没有表情的表情。Arthur如释重负，赶紧又说：“你要发誓。”

Khan不太理解这么做的意义是什么，他思考了一秒，对Arthur说：“你可以保管我的手枪。”

Arthur没想到Khan会把枪给自己，这仿佛是在维持交易里实力的平均。可多一个武器总归比手无寸铁要好，他郑重其事地点点头，望着眼前的人说：“成交。”


	4. Chapter 4

周六早晨的车不多，没有了上班高峰期，即便进到市区也不见平日里的忙碌和拥堵。Arthur紧紧握着方向盘，手指不动声色地轻敲着。路口的交通指示灯在不紧不慢地倒数，眼前，一位推着婴儿车的年轻母亲从他的车前走过。

Arthur从远端的后视镜里瞥了一眼坐在自己左边的男人——Khan面无表情地直视着前方，身上仍是他那件墨绿色的睡袍。一觉过后稍有减退的紧张感此刻又回来了，尤其在这无处可逃、封闭狭小的空间里。Arthur以为降下车窗能让自己好好透口气，可事实并非所想——仅仅一个手臂的距离实在是太近了。

他觉得头疼，一晚上的担心受怕显然早就宣告他不可能睡个安稳觉，昨夜被放在枕下的手枪又摁得他后脑勺痛。最要命的还是眼下的事实给他造成的心理冲击——如果说昨晚他还对Khan的身份有任何怀疑或不敢相信，在今早目睹过男人腰上的伤疤后，那想法刹那就被不可思议的震惊所代替了。

那道血淋淋的可怖伤口，在短短一夜过后，已经消失不见了。

取而代之的是一道愈合后的新鲜疤痕。当时Arthur正摸着自己的后脑勺摇摇晃晃地来到浴室门口，迷糊间差点一头撞上Khan的胸膛。他被惊得猛一抬头，对上Khan的双眼，瞌睡一下就全醒了。

男人正从浴室里出来，上半身赤裸着，绷带被摘掉，伤口也已闭合。Arthur不禁开始质疑自己的记忆，可对方黑色长裤上沾着的血污又告诉他那伤口的确存在过。

Khan分明看见了Arthur脸上诧异的表情，但只一言未发地从他身旁走过。擦身间，Arthur闻到一抹熟悉的清香——属于自己的沐浴液。

那股气息此刻就隐隐约约地萦绕在车内窄小的空间里，不厌其烦地提醒着彼此之间的危险距离。Arthur只想把车快点开到商场，可这一早上市区内每个路口的红灯几乎都被他撞上了。

他在倒数第二个路口停下，拉上手刹，Khan的声音突然响起来：“你车开得不错。”

Arthur有些被吓到了，毕竟这是整个早上Khan头一回主动和自己说话，而且还是这么无关紧要的话题。他不明白这句话的潜台词是什么，只好支吾：“呃……谢谢。”

接着两人陷入了长达一整个红灯的沉默。

Arthur努力搜刮着合适的话语，却完全不知道该怎么开口。他逐渐明白让自己如坐针毡的不仅是单纯的紧张，而是眼下过分的尴尬。

他在绿灯亮起的一刻在心底好好感谢了一番上帝，可刚踩下油门，又听见Khan说：“你很怕我。”

这是一个不折不扣的陈述句，陈述着那昭然若揭的事实。Arthur不知道什么才是令人满意的回答，但他不敢随意否认Khan的说法。

他死死抓着方向盘：“……是，我很怕你。”

“你可以相信我。”Khan转过头看他。

Arthur下意识地点头以示回应，可半吊着的心仍旧放不下来。情况是他已经把自己可怜的性命押在了一份口头协议上，而协议对方是个有不死之身的外星超人。他明白自己毫无筹码，并且根本无力反抗，心底一沉，连脚下踩油门的动作都有点不利索了。

怎么连车都越开越沉。Arthur不想让自己被这种悲观的情绪所感染，正欲收拾心情，Khan伸手一把按下手刹。

“你没按这个。”

他的声音里没有半点嘲弄的意思，但完全不能阻止Arthur窜上双颊的绯红。

Arthur就这么羞愤难当地和Khan一起进了商场。由于刚刚营业不久，那里的顾客并不怎么多。但Khan的回头率实在是太高了——裸身披着睡袍的冷面男人。所到之处，Arthur总能感受到从不明方向传来的好奇目光。

他真想举个牌子提醒大家如果还不想入土就不要往这边看，要知道昨天Khan只答应不打自己，可没说不会揍别人。

“你自己转转吧，我不知道你喜欢什么……”Arthur对Khan说，然后偷偷溜到了他的身后。从现在起他就只负责跟着男人并且掏卡埋单了，不过他刚才已经巧妙机智地避开了那片珠光宝气的首饰柜台——要是Khan认定哪只钻戒是魔戒，他的信用卡就可以连下个月的额度一起刷爆了。

他们很快先搞定了裤子和T恤。Arthur有些意外Khan并没有再选择那令人印象深刻的黑社会系列，而是挑了一条深色牛仔裤和一件纯白的短袖T恤。还好，他的信用卡暂时还撑得住。Arthur看着Khan的背影默默结账，换下一袭黑色削弱了男人周身的冷酷与距离。

他抱着Khan脱下来的睡袍闷声不吭地继续跟在他身后转悠，低头心不在焉地望着自己的脚尖。一切的按部就班让他一直绷紧的神经稍微放松了些，有一瞬间他甚至以为自己回到了过去那些平淡无奇周末的其中一个——无聊，乏味，无话可说，并且十分……孤独。

想到这里Arthur忍不住小声叹了口气，他拿出兜里的手机看了一眼，屏幕上他和Tricia的合影依旧一成不变，就和寡淡无味的现状一样。

因为没有答应她一起去马达加斯加而错过对方，这样的剧情简直直白到让人捧腹。可那是马达加斯加啊，又不是南边的海滩或者北边的山脉。他又没有任意门传送棒那样的神奇道具，可以……

传送棒。

Arthur的思绪被激起一团火花，他突然抬头看向Khan，对方正站在一排看起来价格不菲的外套前挑挑拣拣。

如果传送棒真的存在，并且他们能够顺利拿到它，那就意味着空间的限制可以被完全打破……

“我穿这个，”可Khan的声音无情地打断了他的想象。Arthur回过神，看见Khan一手一件外套，说，“还是这个。”

他用他独特的低沉嗓音抛出一个选择题。Arthur愣了一下，赶紧捋直了舌头：“我不知道，你喜欢哪件？”

“无所谓。”

“那……”Arthur定眼看了看Khan手里的两件外套，最终指着那件褐色的夹克说，“这个吧。”

他没想到会轮到自己发表意见，而没有选择那件黑色外套的原因只是因为他对黑衣已经产生了不良的心理阴影。有一瞬间他考虑到Khan会不会比较喜欢黑色，可对方已经把褐色的那件穿上身了。

导购小姐热情地替Khan扯掉衣服的吊牌，又回来给Arthur开出票据。Arthur来到柜台前无言地掏出信用卡，听见导购小姐压低声音由衷地赞美：“你家那位真是个衣服架子啊！”

“什么叫——”

什么叫“我家那位”？Arthur刚想提出抗议，可余下的话全被票单上惊人的数额给生生呛了回去。

他的信用卡就这么在顷刻间被推上濒临牺牲的边缘。Arthur低头看着垃圾桶里那张折损的吊牌，忍痛将卡刷过POS机。那就像一把利刃划在他的心口上。

他手腕僵硬地签下自己的名字，在导购小姐祝福的注视下和Khan一起离开了。到了停车场，他拖着步子挪到自己的小车前，拉开车门欠身把那一团睡袍扔在后座上。

“你有心事。”接着他听见Khan说。

Arthur直起身子，Khan就站在他的面前，两人中间隔着一扇被拉开的车门。

“我在想剩下的信用卡额度还够不够去一趟超市。”Arthur没有说谎，他刚刚是一直在心里盘算这个来着。托眼前人的福，今天早餐过后冰箱就已经空了。

“我是说之前，你在想什么？”Khan问，Arthur这才把自己断片的思维给接上。关于传送棒的臆想瞬间如洪流般冲回他的脑子里，可他不敢真的说出来，只是支支吾吾：“我……”

他犹豫地抬首，发现Khan正低头看着他。

空气中的紧张感有一刹那想要堆积起来，但只冒出一个头就又退下去了。Khan因为换过一身衣服，此刻多少显得更加贴近现实。他黑色的短发今早洗过，微乱而干净。Arthur知道如果凑上去就能闻到那抹熟悉的清香。

他用力地吞咽了一下，咕咙一声把自己吓了一跳。

可他知道如果自己现在不说，这辈子恐怕都没有机会再说了。他望向Khan没有明显情绪但却异常认真的眼神，像是下定了巨大的决心，“砰”地关上车门。

“你能带我去找一个人么？”


	5. Chapter 5

“可以。”

Khan看着Arthur说。

这个回答几乎没有经过任何考虑，令Arthur瞬间就陷入了目瞪口呆的状态之中。

他完全没有想到Khan会这么快答应他，他甚至根本就没有奢望过Khan会同意这个请求。Khan只不过倒了霉受了伤路过这个星球，而自己又好巧不巧倒了大霉地被他逮住。合理的剧情无疑是Khan一拿到传送棒就立即离开——绕道去替一个小地球人寻人？这可不是什么矫情曲折的电视节目。

Arthur刚刚的忐忑和担忧就这么被猛烈的震惊一股脑冲走，他半张着嘴，却哑口无言。Khan等了会儿，见Arthur半天没有反应，问：“找谁？”

Arthur像是被人解开穴道，恍然闭上嘴，又张口：“Tricia……TriciaMcMillan，”他掏出手机，点亮屏幕，将他们的合影展示给Khan看，“她。”

然而Khan并没有伸手接过手机。他站着纹丝不动，只有眼珠向下转了转：“女朋友？”

“不……不是，只是……不是女朋友。”

Arthur撇过头，飞快地把手机收起来。他好像感觉有点不好意思，莫名其妙。

“前女友？”

外星超人似乎并不打算对这个话题罢休，Arthur使劲地摇摇头：“不是……我们没有在一起过。”

这话分明是一句事实，可真正说出来时它就好像一根扎过来的气针，要放掉好不容易积累起来的勇气，还要得寸进尺地抽走最后的底气。Arthur的脑子里反动派小恶魔叉着腰，趾高气昂地问：你在干嘛？——对啊，人家都已经和别人远走高飞了，自己何必还这么大费周折地自讨没趣？

不过他顾不上回答自己。因为Khan的下一个问题又掷了过来：“为什么？”

Arthur没想到眼前这个看起来对传送棒之外的任何东西都毫不在意的人竟然会对自己的情感经历感兴趣。他看了看对面刚刚停下的一辆车和从远端走近的几名路人，抬头对Khan说：“我们能进去车里说吗？”

Khan没有说好，也没有点头表示同意。他直接拉开车门坐了进去——本该属于Arthur的驾驶座。

“好吧。”Arthur对着空气说，无奈地绕到另一边坐进副驾驶座。他关上车门，但因为隔着个Khan而没有选择发动车子。车里有些闷，紧闭的车窗没法被降下来，窄小的空间此刻成了一场私人对话的秘密场所。

Arthur稍稍扭过身子，决定先引出一个问题：“如果我让你和我一起去马达加斯加，你会答应吗？”

Khan侧过头看他，一本正经地回答：“会。”

“不不不，不是迪安街的那家夜店，是真正的马达加斯加，非洲的一个国家！”Arthur连忙解释，可Khan的脸上一丝了然也没有：“我知道。你想去？”

“什么？不……我的意思是，”Arthur感到思维都被打乱了，他觉得自己有点没法和这个外星人交流，“她邀我和她一起去马达加斯加，我没有答应……所以她跟别人走了。”

他说着垂下眼，看向Khan敞开的外套拉链。这是他第一次和他人说起自己的这码心事——他从未向身边的任何人提起过的。毕竟这并不是什么美好的故事。

“所以你现在让我帮你去找她。”Khan的眉毛轻挑了一下，虽然动作难以被觉察，但Arthur还是不幸地看到了。他转回身子，小声说：“如果你不愿意也不必——”

“她在哪？”Khan问。

Arthur一下子又扭过头去，今天Khan的反应大多都令他格外吃惊。不过现在他是被这个问题给问懵了——他不知道Tricia在哪里，他从来就没有知道过。

“我不知道，”Arthur坦白，又一次把手机拿出来，“我有她的电话号码，不过也没打通过——”他思索着是不是该把那个长发宇宙男的事告诉Khan，可手机突然就被一把抢走了。

“喂——”Arthur想要提出不满，但Khan已经飞快地进入了手机相册。他一张接一张地浏览着那为数不多的照片，最后停在一张三人的合影上。

那是化装舞会的尾声，Arthur、Tricia和那个自称有宇宙飞船的男人被挤在一幅画框之中。Arthur脸上勉强的表情和另外两人的开怀大笑有些格格不入，那时他还没有意识到自己的心上人已经属于别人了。

“就是他，”Arthur伸出一根手指指着屏幕上的长发男人，“Tricia跟他走了。”

“Zaphod Beeblebrox.”

“你认识他？”

“银河系总统。”Khan把手机还给了Arthur。

好吧，现在的剧情是有些离谱了。那个人果然一开始就不是什么假装外星人的蠢货，而是个货真价实的外星人，还是见鬼的银河系总统！Arthur现在明白为什么Tricia的电话永远不在服务区了，他甚至都不觉得有多惊讶——在遇到Khan之后，他的抗惊吓程度已经上升了不只一个等级。

他收起手机，听见Khan说：“我可以带你去，在拿到传送棒之后。现在把车钥匙给我。”

Arthur立刻乖乖掏出车钥匙。他理应被终于可以和日思夜想之人见上一面的欣喜所笼罩，可他竟然什么也没感觉到：“谢……谢谢你。我们现在去哪儿？”

Khan发动汽车：“你说想去超市。”

Arthur想起这的确是先前自己提出的想法，他赶紧扣上安全带，眼睛不自觉看向前方的“AIRBAG”字样。他不清楚开宇宙飞船和开车有什么区别，也不知道银河系里是不是也有超市。不过，Khan似乎对这些都相当驾轻就熟。

Arthur的思绪原本还兜转在面对Tricia的想象之中，不过很快就被转移至专心当行车导航。“前面左转。”他对右边的人说。在经历过最初的紧张过后他已经不再担心安全气囊会蹦出来挤瘪自己的脸了，因为他发现Khan的驾驶技术相当一流——后视镜里车胎和白线间的距离就一直没变过。

他把自己的真实想法说了出来：“你的车也开得不错。”

话音刚落Khan就闯过一个红灯。

一张罚单！Arthur感觉一阵悲愤涌上胸口，自己就不该夸他！

好在在到达超市之前Khan都没再违章，他把车不偏不倚地倒进一个停车位，下车把钥匙还给Arthur。Arthur黑着脸、推着辆购物车走进了超市。目前他可用的信用卡额度被降到算上罚款之后的，预算又被压缩了。

他站在一堆被垒成金字塔形状的盒装曲奇饼干前，在心里列起临时的购物清单。钱不怎么够，零食不能买了。但主食不能少，土豆也是必须的……他一一把吐司、土豆、鸡蛋、白豆和西红柿放进购物车里，然后在一片绿色前停下，对着好几种新鲜的蔬菜发起怔来。

从昨晚的观察看，比起肉类，外星超人更偏爱各种各样的蔬菜。Arthur想了想，还是转过身，问正站在旁边水果区的人：“你想吃哪个？”

Khan抛下手里的菠萝，走过来扫视一眼，抓起一只花椰菜扔进购物车里。

周末的超市里显得比平时热闹，Arthur推着车穿梭在长长的货架之间，Khan则一直在他的身旁。Arthur本担心Khan会毫无节制地进行采购，不过对方似乎对此并没有兴趣，只是偶尔将个别货品拿下来看。

他看着Khan随手拿起一包薯片，忍不住问：“你们也有超市，也卖这些吗？”

“有，”Khan看了眼包装袋背后的营养成分表，把薯片放了回去，“只是牌子不同。”

Arthur若有所思地点点头，他几乎没法想象银河系里的超市是什么样的。然后他经过了一堆被垒成金字塔形状的罐装牛奶糖，这让他想起还有牛奶没有买。

他推着购物车呈直线往前方的冷柜走去，身后突然传来一声巨响。

“哐啷——”

Arthur本能地伸手捂住耳朵，弓起背想要护住头。应激系统让他在最短的时间内作出反应，他就知道和Khan出来半天都没法安生！！

这回是什么？微型炸弹还是命案？耶稣，他该不会突然生气把谁给掐死了吧！Arthur听到耳边有旁人在低声惊叹，自己却死活不敢转身面对身后的恐怖画面。

他盯着购物车里的一颗土豆足足有五秒钟，才终于颤颤巍巍地一点点扭过身子。

然而背后没有狼藉废墟，也没有模糊血肉，只有垮成一地的罐装装牛奶糖和站在中间的无辜肇事者。

Khan手里拿着其中一罐，面无表情：“不是故意的。”

Arthur感觉虚惊一场后的虚脱瞬间成了忍无可忍的恼怒，他难以置信地看着Khan，咬着牙怒火中烧地走过去。

这个家伙，不知道从哪个鬼星球来的外星人！见第一面就拿枪射穿了他的啤酒，没聊三句话就差点把自己掐死！然后毁了他的浴室，穿他的睡袍，吃光他的食物，还刷爆了他的信用卡！！！刚刚还开他的车闯红灯，现在又惹出这么大祸要他来收拾这个烂摊子！

地球人也是有脾气的！！！

Arthur绷着脸把地上的牛奶糖一罐一罐捡起来垒在货物台上，每一下都砸得梆梆作响。可这一切的始作俑者却并没有打算屈尊帮一帮忙，他就这么站在原地，低头看着Arthur脑袋上的褐色头发。

Arthur蹲在地上抱着几罐糖，仰起脖子想要装腔作势地瞪一眼，却发现Khan的嘴角勾了起来。

这到底有什么好笑的！！！！！

Arthur发出了有生以来最为惊天的怒吼，不过是在自己心里。他紧闭双唇，迅速将糖罐堆成一个歪歪扭扭的“危楼”金字塔，气冲冲地回到了自己的购物车边。

可Khan竟然还不以为意地把手里的那罐牛奶糖扔进了购物车里。Arthur感觉自己已经到了忍气吞声的极限，怒从胆边生：“你推！”

他指着购物车，说完就头也不回地朝冷柜走去了。冷柜里摆着各式各样的牛奶，他盯着不同颜色的牛奶盒，一个字也没看进去。

Arthur感觉自己不听话的心脏在越跳越快，他没有看到身后的Khan正推着购物车朝自己走来。


	6. Chapter 6

牛奶糖很甜，甜到发腻。这味道滞留于Arthur的舌尖，侵入到他的每一个味蕾。他捏着那张已经被他反复展平的糖纸，口腔里充斥着挥之不去的麻木和干渴——他不喜甜食，含着一颗甜腻的牛奶糖并不会为他带来任何值得注意的愉悦。

因此他也没法理解身旁的人为什么能一颗接一颗地拆包装纸，同时还表情淡然地讲着自己的故事。这是夜晚时分的酒吧外，他们坐在车里一起吃牛奶糖的第二个小时。Arthur的火早就消了，一刻钟已然打破他从出生至今生气时长的记录。在超市结完账后就地宣布彻底破产也没能让他重燃怒火，而Khan主动替他提购物袋的举动更是令他惊讶得几乎忘了这人刚刚闯下的货。

那袋食物被放在了车子的后备箱里，唯独牛奶糖被带到了两人的座位之间。Arthur得回了他的驾驶座，但他此刻充当的是一名聆听者。虽然聊天的头的确是他先起的——为了打破无言的尴尬，更为了缓解由这尴尬带来的细微紧张——但那并不意味着这毫不关乎他的好奇，以及既出于客套也算发自内心的关心。

Khan来自一个有着Arthur记不住的怪名字的星球。那星球并非他的家，而是他一天前还身陷其中的战场。他已经在血腥和硝烟中与敌人鏖战数月了，但仍有将近三十名沉睡于密封的冷冻舱中的船员等待他解救——无耻而不守信用的盟友夺走了他的家人，就从他的身边。这是绝对无可容忍的背叛，他注定要为找回他的船员不择手段。

他与已经得救的船员们建造了自己的飞船，开发了杀伤力惊人的武器。他几乎战无不胜，但也曾为了一只冷冻舱而毫不犹豫地投降。而这一次他受伤了，地球成为他最近的避难所——他的确有些太过心急，只是一点关于冷冻舱位置的虚假信息竟然让他落入了敌人布下的阴谋陷阱里。

这就像一个孤独战士的传奇故事，同时富有奇幻风格和悲情色彩。Arthur觉得自己仿佛正在经历这个长篇故事中的一段插曲，只不过他的戏份很快就要结束了。这是他从遇到Khan的第一刻起就一直期望的：上帝啊行行好赶快结束这一切吧。但这一回他不再只是单纯地想要送走眼前的扫把星，而是真心希望Khan能够尽快摆脱远离家人的痛苦。

“他们一定在找你。”Arthur说，他想了老半天才憋出这句话。他还捏着那张薄薄的糖纸，上头有只蠢蠢的奶牛正朝他发笑。但Khan没有搭腔，他又拆了一颗糖含进嘴里，就好像Arthur仅仅说了句无关紧要的废话。

“你很快就能回去了。”Arthur又说，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。他知道这听起来有些像安慰，但他不确定Khan是否需要安慰。大概吧？就算他是个从天而降的冷面超人？他偷偷瞄了一眼左边的人，看见Khan望着挡风玻璃外的路灯，头轻微地点了一下。

电台里的女主播正在提醒听众们明天即将进行的地铁罢工，在那之后是一段简短的天气预报。明早有雨，降温加大雨。这是Arthur从车里出来，走进酒吧前听到的最后一件“要紧事”。他锁了车，像个小跟班一样跟在Khan身后，嘴里还带着牛奶糖残留下来的甜味。

老旧的木门将夜晚的伦敦所特有的湿意隔绝在室外，屋内的嘈杂和着温暖的空气灌入Arthur的耳朵里。这是间看起来再正常不过的酒吧，既有穿着牛仔裤帆布鞋的年轻人在角落里打台球，也有西装革履的上班族坐在桌边小酌一杯。Arthur路过吧台时看见了挂在墙上的照片，正是他昨天在笔电上看到的那张——酒吧的主人Humma Kavula。谁又会想到他是落选的银河系总统候选人呢？

当穿过一条狭窄的走廊时，他们被一名身型魁梧的光头男人拦了下来，但在Khan与他用一种听起来像是俄语的语言交谈过后，他俩都被顺利放行了。他大概精通这个世界上的所有语言吧，Arthur心想。他继续低头跟着Khan，来到了走廊尽头的那张门前，难得敏感的神经没有忽略空气中弥散着的那股令人不悦的气味。

“等等——”当Khan伸手推开那张门时，Arthur一反常态地叫住他。他只是有些担心这门后头会蹦出什么夺命机关——电影里都这么演的不是吗？

可是门已经被推开了。Arthur被Khan挡在身后，只能透过有限的视角瞥到屋内的情形。他隐约看见一片在昏暗灯光下阴影厚重的暗绿色墙纸，以及几个肌肉发达的男子臂膀上爬满的纹身。

“Wow！看看啊，这是谁来了？”

接着Arthur听见一个怪诞的声音说道。他跟着Khan走进房间，看清了坐在远端桌首的声音来源——戴着金边圆眼镜的卷发老头，和照片上的完全没差。

这是间很小的屋子，但里面除去Khan和Arthur大约还挤了七八个人。两名穿着蓝色长袍、被斗篷遮去面部的人分立在Humma左右，而其余的都是凶神恶煞的花臂肌肉男。闷热的环境里乌烟瘴气，除了烟臭味，更浓的是Arthur刚刚在走廊闻到的那股怪味。房间中央，一条长桌被置于屋子里唯一的光源——一颗昏黄的灯泡之下。桌上除了些花色各异的纸牌，更引人注目的恐怕是那一叠叠被堆成小山的英镑。

Arthur从来没有一次性看到过这么多现金。

他半张着嘴顺着桌上的那堆钞票望去，恰巧看见Humma颇富戏剧性地扶了扶眼镜。

“Khan！我的老朋友，你怎么有闲功夫跑到地球来啦？”

Humma假笑道，其他人也全部朝这边看过来。Arthur被盯得后背发毛，下意识地往后退，却发现身后的门以及被关上了。

“我来拿传送棒。”

Khan直奔主题，他低沉冰冷的声线显得与这个肮脏迂腐的环境格格不入。Humma的假笑有一刻似乎僵在了脸上，但他立刻将更多虚伪的笑容堆积起来：“传送棒，当然。”

他取下金边圆眼镜，用一块黑布擦拭起镜片来。一直藏匿于镜片后的双眼暴露于光线之下——这么说并不准确，因为那儿压根没有眼球，只有两个看起来像是被烧焦了的黑洞。

Arthur感觉胃里一阵翻腾。他小心地往Khan身后挪了一点。

“我还以为，”Humma将眼镜戴了回去，“我这儿有你要找的冰箱。”

这真是个一点儿也不好笑的笑话，因为Arthur看见Khan身侧的双手正悄然攥紧。但Humma只摆出一个看似和善的表情，同时从椅子上站起身来——支撑他的并不是健全的双腿，是一群密密麻麻伸缩自如的金属触手。

接着他伸手按了下左手边那名长袍者的鼻子，那好似一个开关，令长袍者的胸口弹出一个抽屉。Humma从抽屉里取出一支细长的、半透明的蓝色六面体。小巧的一支，看起来就像一块被精心打磨过的水晶。

噢，那就是传送棒。

Arthur躲在Khan背后屏着呼吸，他只希望他们能快点把那个东西拿到，然后离开这里。

“这么说，是遇到了困难？”Humma不冷不热地说，“你应该参加银河系总统竞选的，Khan。那会为你省掉不少麻烦。”

可Khan丝毫没有将这个话题进行下去的意思：“给我传送棒。”

他已经开始不耐烦了，Arthur能分辨得出来。但Humma还在毫无觉察地继续他冗长的演讲：“噢，当然，传送棒。这可是我宇宙海盗生涯的战利品。你把它从我这里拿走了，是不是该给我些什么以示回报呢？”

“你要什么。”

“参加明年的总统竞选，Khan。有你在绝对没人会给Beeblebrox投票。”

Humma的镜片上闪烁出狡猾的眼光，但他立刻被Khan泼了瓢冷水：“没兴趣。”

“噢，真遗憾，”Humma叹了口气，将传送棒放进了自己外衣内侧的口袋里，“既然这样，那就让你的朋友留下来吧。”

他带着那慎人的笑容看向Arthur，嘴里还在不停絮叨：“刚好有个伙伴迟到了，有你的朋友在，我们就可以开始玩牌了。”

什么？！

Arthur感觉自己浑身一僵，紧接着背后一阵发凉。他摇摇头想要抗议，但还没开口，肩膀就被身后的一只手按住了。

一名高大强壮的红发肌肉男正恶狠狠地盯着他。Arthur急了，大喊：“你干嘛？！”

他身子使劲想往后缩，却被那只手的力量牢牢抓住。该死的，这帮外星人的破事为什么又摊上他？自己该不会昨天没死成偏要今天葬身此地吧？

“别碰他。”

这是Khan的声音，一个制止，也是一次警告。Arthur听到这熟悉的低沉声音，就好像抓住了救命稻草，心里也骤然多了几分底气。

“对，别碰我！”他甩开肩膀挣脱出来，可还没神气一秒，整只手臂就立马被猛地向后一扳。

“嗷！！”Arthur疼得一声惨叫，脸都皱成了一团。他捂着胳膊仰起头，发现Khan就在自己跟前。

他生气了。

Arthur不知道自己为什么能对着那张冷冷的脸得出这个结论但他就是能，或许是因为Khan眼里的寒意和昨天初遇时他掐自己脖子时的如出一辙，甚至更加凛冽。

“我说_别碰他。_”

然后他又听到Khan说，这一次他的声音几乎可以用阴沉来形容。擒着自己手臂的那股力量在话音落下时消失了，紧随其后的，是耳边一声清晰无比的骨头破裂声。

这是被崩断的最后一根弦。

红发男子应声倒地，屋子里其余的花臂肌肉男们立即猛地跃起，朝Khan扑过来。

冲在最前面的两个人一起从背后抓住了Khan的双臂，但这么做的实质性效果只是帮Khan脱掉了外套。他们举起粗壮的臂膀想要挥拳，但两人的下巴和腹部立刻狠狠吃了两拳。Khan跨过躺在地上痛苦扭动的一具身体，一拳砸在第三个人的脸上，一颗牙和着血从那名壮汉的嘴里飞了出来，在晦暗的空气中划出一道别致的曲线。

第四个人举着一柄尖刀，他气势汹汹地朝Khan冲过来，捅向Khan腹部的刀尖却在半道被生生停住。握着刀柄的手被Khan抓着，下一秒刀子就掉到了地上。Arthur发誓自己听见了男子手腕脱臼的声音，而那个倒霉蛋还受到了Khan膝盖的照顾——他的肋骨一定没剩下几根完好的了。

第五和第六人是一起上阵的，他们一人拖住Khan的双腿一人抱住Khan的上身，想把Khan撂倒却他挣开的力量甩飞出去。其中一人后脑撞到桌子腿昏了过去，另一个人挣扎着爬了起来，还没站稳又被一拳揍在太阳穴，两眼一黑倒在地上。

Arthur就这么目瞪口呆地目睹着Khan把整间屋子里的人一一揍翻，整个过程前后不过二十秒。狭窄的空间中充斥着壮汉们痛苦的呻吟，Khan站在桌尾背对着Arthur，轻轻一跃跳上了桌面。

他踩过脚底厚厚的钞票，走到桌首，蹲下来，居高临下地看着Humma。

Humma左右的长袍人为了躲避危险早就擅自进入了休眠状态，而他本人已经在椅子里抖成筛子了。他颤颤巍巍地看着Khan，任凭对方从自己的外衣口袋里拿走传送棒，半天也没能说出一句像样的话。

“多谢。”Khan站起身来，回以对方一个笑容。

一直紧闭的房门这时突然从外面被撞开，一开始走廊里的那名光头男人冲了进来。他举着把斧头跳上桌子，满脸凶煞地朝Khan的后背劈过去。

“Khan——”Arthur大喊，本能地奔上前去。但他只见Khan动作敏捷地往边上一闪，斧头重重地砍在了Humma眼前的桌沿，吓得椅子里的人尖叫起来。

偷袭者慌张地想把斧头拔起来，却被Khan转身的侧踢踹得向后坐倒在桌面。他费力地站起身想再进行攻击，眼前的人冷着脸抬腿一脚——正中下身。

光头男人闷哼一声，掉下了桌子。

成堆的钞票随着那最后一脚动作飞舞向空中，又徐徐落下来。

Khan伸手捏起飘过自己眼前的一张，跳下桌子弯腰拾起地上的外套。他抓住Arthur的手腕，拉着他走出门外，穿过走廊，指间的动作轻得令人没法相信身后的那屋子狼藉就是他的所作所为。

酒吧里还是一幅愉快轻松的景象，仿佛这里完全是另一个次元，根本没有受到那场混乱的影响。靠边的一桌年轻人似乎在分享着什么有趣的图片，而墙上电视正在直播的足球比赛吸引了不少人的目光。

Khan拉着Arthur来到吧台前，将那张崭新的钞票拍在台面。

他甚至没有选择开口，只是伸出两根手指朝吧生比划了一下。

“这是什么？”

然后Arthur望着面前的两杯啤酒问。他当然并不是在问这玻璃杯里盛着的液体是什么，他是想知道，刚刚揍晕一屋子彪形大汉就坐在这悠闲地喝啤酒，这算什么？

而Khan似乎听懂了他的问题，答：“道歉。”

“为昨天毁掉你的啤酒。”

他端起杯子喝了一口，转过头看着依旧站在旁边的人说。Arthur呆愣地扶着吧台边缘，而后终于在Khan身边坐下。

他看着啤酒顶层的那圈白色泡沫，犹豫了两秒，两只手捧起杯子喝起来。

他觉得，这是他喝过的最好喝的啤酒。


	7. Chapter 7

冰凉微酷的液体滑过喉腔，进入胃里，像一种效果神速但副作用极强的镇定剂，让Arthur的头脑获得了短暂但及时的清醒。他的左手食指在啤酒杯外壁上轻敲着，视线则毫无规律地在吧台后头的那墙五颜六色的酒瓶子上打转——沉默并不算太糟，尤其当他们身后还有一屋子夜不归宿的人不嫌热闹。足球比赛的现场音和解说员的声音已成为背景音的主体，他们并排坐着就像刚刚在车子里时的一样，但空气中难以再找到那分沉闷与压抑。

Arthur觉得自己应该说话，他其实有很多想说的话。他的心中早就积压了不少担忧和疑虑，只是被惊吓与惊喜的双重冲击后有些不知从哪里说起。杯中啤酒的液面在随着两人毫无意义的重复动作一点点下降，但在体内悄然攀升的酒精浓度还暂时不能引起他们的注意。Arthur端起杯子又喝了几口，像是给自己鼓足了劲，终于开口：

“我没有生你的气。”

“Humma不会报警。”

他听见自己的声音与耳边那个低沉的声线重叠在一起，心脏因为这不巧的巧合骤然一紧，但目光仍旧盯着杯子里的啤酒。

“可是那些人会死吗？”

“但是你一直很怕我。”

糟糕。

他明明是想赶紧接过话茬但竟然又一次掩盖了Khan的声音，脑袋猛地一转，视线直接就对上了Khan的眼睛。

“你先说。”

“你先说。”

一字不差地重合。Arthur闭上嘴巴，他有点想给自己脑门上来一掌。

酒吧里突然响起一阵惊呼，是正在收看足球赛的观众们发出的哀鸣——他们支持的球队刚刚错失了一次良机。两人刹那间都看向那边，而后又同时转回头来。

不约而同的等待。

Khan沉默了几秒，见Arthur死死抿住嘴唇，才决定开口：“Humma不会报警，因为他的赌局和毒品。那些人没死，他们大概还要昏迷三个小时，所以我们还能再喝几杯，以及，”

他停顿了一下，直视着Arthur的双眼：“你还是怕我吗？”

这真是一个无比跳跃的问题，Arthur脑子里还在消化之前的那些话，慢半拍的动作和思维有点脱节。他下意识地点了下头，幅度极小但足以被察觉，等意识到自己干了什么，已经迟了。

Arthur一怔，赶紧又猛摇头。

可是Khan的眉头已经皱了起来。Arthur扶着啤酒杯，思想激烈斗争了会儿，说：“我怕你生气。”

这是一句真话，主动并且坦诚。其实细究起来这句话在某种程度上能被读出冒犯的意思，Arthur就十分怀疑自己的表达方式是不是不对，因为Khan不说话了。

他将头转了回去，留给Arthur一个缄默地侧脸。

Arthur觉得自己有必要给外星超人解释一番并真诚道歉。

“你不必担心再也见不到你的家人们。”可是Khan在他张嘴前抢先说，说完他立刻握着杯子喝了一口酒。这句话听起来像半个玩笑，带着并不幽默的自嘲。但Arthur听懂了他的意思，轻轻笑起来：“我不担心。”

他用余光瞥到Khan又扭头看向自己，却垂下眼，悄悄转移了视线：“我本来就见不到他们了。”

说完他也立马仰头喝掉了杯中的最后一口酒，虽然杯底仅有的余量已经不能真的起到多少掩饰作用。

“我很抱歉，”然后他听见Khan说，那几乎是他听过的他所用过的最快语速，“我不是有意——”

“没关系。”Arthur难得一见地打断了他。在短短一刻钟内被一天前还差点掐死自己的人道歉两次已经足够多了。

又是沉默，两人的对话似乎很难毫无阻碍地顺利进行下去，但这一回的无言仿佛是他们之间的一种默契。Arthur很感激Khan没有继续这个话题，他并不想也并不能像Khan那样从容地讲述自己的遭遇——孤独并不意味着他要向任何一个出现在自己生命中的人敞开心扉，他未曾尝试过，此刻也没有要改变主意的决心。

他眨了眨眼，看见Khan又向吧生要了两杯啤酒。冒着气泡的饮料被端到自己面前，Arthur思考了一会儿，抓起杯子做出一个干杯的动作。

“希望你能尽快找到你的家人。”他举着杯子说。撇开想要缓解气氛的私心，这的确是个真诚的祝愿，听起来也十分像是离别赠言——每一个友善的地球人都会做出的普通举动。

然而Khan似乎并没有领会其中的意义。他盯着Arthur手里的杯子，像是在认真考虑一个严肃的问题，直到Arthur尴尬得几乎就要缩回手，才终于有所动作。

可他没有和Arthur干杯，而是接过那只被举在半空的杯子，把Arthur想要用来干杯的酒一口闷了。

Arthur眼睁睁地看着Khan苍白的脖颈和滚动的喉结，彻底忘记该提醒对方自己的本意。接着他看见Khan放下空玻璃杯，又端起本属于他的那杯，举到自己的面前——Khan似乎也在思考怎样的祝愿合意且得体，但最终欲言又止。

Arthur已经分不清这到底是Khan会错了意，还是这根本就是属于外星超人们的特殊礼节了。

他瞪着眼前满满一杯啤酒，挣扎了一小会儿，捧起杯子咕咙咕咙地喝了起来。

毕竟这关系到自己的尊严以及对彼此的尊重。Arthur没有Khan喝得快，但也一口气喝光了所有啤酒。他放下变得空空如也的酒杯，抬起手背擦了擦自己嘴唇上方的白色泡沫。

不要喝急酒，不要空腹喝酒，这是每个烂醉过的人都深知的基本教训，可眼下他两样都占全了。乙醇和分解而成的乙醛开始在他的血液中疯狂地攻城略地，Arthur感觉颈后的热度正不紧不慢地爬上了自己的耳垂，没过多久，脸上也热乎乎地烧起来了。

他用微薄的意志力努力保持着头脑的清醒，忽然就听见Khan叫了一声自己。

“Arthur。”

这是他第一次如此直呼自己的名字，不是发生在那个糟糕的初次见面时的姓名确认。只有名字。Arthur摸着手里的酒杯——他完全没有注意到那什么时候又被满上了——含糊地答应了声：“嗯？”

“我不会对你生气。”

Khan说。

这真的又是一句无比跳跃的话，而且怎么还是往回跳的。Arthur捧着杯子有些茫然，只好傻乎乎地朝Khan点点头，说：“好。”

他原本还想再说点什么，但组织了好几次语言也没能成功。这是他喝多时的惯常表现——想的越多，说的越少，而只要开口，语速就会慢得出奇。

“你也不要……生别人的气。”他想了半天，看着Khan还发红的指节缓缓说道。其实这些话真的已经无关紧要了——这是Khan在地球逗留的最后几个小时，他已经拿到传送棒，很快就会离开了。

预知的永别并不是每个人都常有的经历，一旦发生难免痛彻心扉，但此刻Arthur只感觉到一种微妙的奇异。

他迷迷糊糊地想着，扭过头去看远端墙角上的电视。喝着啤酒看足球在许多地球人眼里是种尽情的享受，他忽然有些好奇对于一个外星超人来说，这点小小的乐趣会不会让他对这个星球产生留恋。

但他没问。

他只是一杯接一杯地喝着酒，同时半心半意地瞄着球赛。期间他还大着舌头、用一堆有着各式各样好看图案的啤酒瓶盖向Khan解释了什么是越位——但凡有个旁听者都会不难发现Arthur其实颠倒了规则，但据Khan所说他们并不怎么踢球——大多数星球都没有合适的气压和引力。

“喝完这杯就出发。”当Arthur已经想不起来球队的名字，只能通过不同颜色的球服区分两支队伍时，他听见Khan对自己说。

“啊，好。”他轻轻晃动着杯子里所剩无几的酒，转过脑袋问，“去哪儿？”

“黄金之心。”

“噢。你的船吗？”这个名字还不错，Arthur想。

“Beeblebrox的。你要去找Tricia McMillan。”Khan说，他一直在盯着Arthur那红透了的耳朵。Arthur这才如梦初醒般地明白过来——该死的，他怎么把这码事给忘了？

“噢，对，对……”他知道这是自己提出的要求，可不知怎么的竟然犹豫不决起来。他喝得够多了，他浑身上下都软绵绵的，一点力气也没有，他现在只想找个舒服的地方躺下来，亿万光年之外的飞船和所属他人的女孩可以明早起床后再谈。

“可是我，我有点……我是说……其实我现在比较想回家。”Arthur小声嘟囔，赶紧喝掉了剩下的酒。他见Khan没有表态，有些局促地问：“你不想回家吗？”

“极少数时候不想。”

Khan回答，他的声音听起来仍然十分清醒，和刚开始一样。

“什么时候，是极少数时候？”Arthur慢吞吞地追问，舔了舔自己湿润的嘴唇。如果他的注意力还能再稍微集中，他就能看见Khan的目光随着他的这个动作向下移了一点。

酒吧内的喧闹又一次打断了他们的对话，观看足球赛的人们突然炸开了锅。Arthur被突如其来的高分贝吓了一跳，不知所措地揉了揉自己后脑勺上的头发，说：“呃，我得去趟洗手间。”

他在Khan的注视下扶着吧台站起身来，醉意像一股积蓄已久的浪潮，瞬间冲上脑门。好晕，怎么这么晕。他扶着桌子往外挪，艰难地走出了一条非常勉强的直线。

他真的只想躺下来，随便哪个安静、安全的地方。不需要担心受怕，也没有任何糟心的事情要想。

他已经在想念家里柔软的枕头了。

可是自己现在这个样子肯定没法开车，Arthur残存的理智还在替他着想。他站在池子前低着头洗手，一转身，直直撞上了身后人的胸口。

“唔，对不起。”Arthur捂着额头道歉，抬起脑袋才发现那是Khan。头脑中的晕眩感被自己这一撞冲抵极限，他头昏眼花地想要让开身子，腿一软没有站稳。

“我——”Arthur本能地想要找到距离最近的东西稳住自己，慌乱间一把抓住了Khan的手臂。

他还没来得及克服这股强烈的头重脚轻感，整个人就被拦腰一把抱起。

“哎呀，不行——”Arthur感觉视线范围内一阵天旋地转，手指赶紧胡乱地抠住Khan的后腰，“我会掉下去的。”

“我不会让你掉下去。”他在萦绕于耳旁的嗡嗡声中听见Khan说，感觉抱着自己的双臂紧了紧。

耳边响起一阵哄闹，有好事之徒在朝他们吹口哨，但接着的又是一片清净。天花板上明晃晃的光晕转眼间变成了深沉而浓重的夜色，Arthur另一只手死死揪着Khan胸前的T恤，仿佛生怕摔疼了自己的屁股，把那团布料扯得变了形也不肯松开。

然后他感觉自己被放进了一个狭小但足以让他蜷起腿侧躺下来的空间里——是他的车，他能分辨出他车里那种熟悉的气息。现在他的企望终于实现了，他躺了下来。Arthur抱起双臂收紧身体，意识朦胧地想要是能有个枕头那就更好了。

这就像一个被圣诞老人听到的圣诞愿望。Arthur听见靠头这一侧的车门被打开，又被关上，而后一个结实而柔软的枕头垫在了他的颈下。

真好，他想。他心满意足地享受着耳边脑后的温暖触感，放松身体和意识睡了过去。


End file.
